Unknown
by FirelordAwesome123
Summary: Lucy has been an orphan since she was one. I'm not good at summaries so just read it and tell me how it is. This story has nothing to do with my other Kim Possible Fanfic. Enjoy! Oh and it doesn't have horrible language in it, but it does have the word hell in it. Just a warning for some folks who don't like cursing.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't remember much about my parents. They sent me here, the orphanage, when I was barely one and I've been here ever since. Gloria said they just broke in and put me in here. Nobody knows why they did it. Maybe they were poor and couldn't afford to feed me or something like that, or my favorite fantasie is that they were part of the Mafia and out of there love in passion they had me, but it was unsafe for a baby to be part of the mob so they put me in this orphanage until I get old enough to join. Yeah I like that! But unfortunately it's probably a lame story about how they weren't ready to be parents or something._

"Lucy," Gloria yelled out, interrupting Lucy's thoughts. "Hurry up or you'll be late for school!"

"Hold on Gloria," Lucy screamed back. "I am doing something right now!"

"Well just hurry!"

_Any way as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, is that I don't know anything about my parents because they put me here...in hell. Where people look at you differently because you have no parents and your ordered around by a middle-aged women with four cats. That's my life. And I'd be lying to you if I didn't say I loved it. No I'm sorry I'm lying! My name is Lucille welcome to hell. When I get older things will be different I'll be Lucile the first Queen of the..world..no the universe! Yes I can see it now! All the savages looking up at me in my glory. I hear them saying, "All hail Queen Lucille ruler of the universe," then once I'm queen I'll be able to find my parents and learn the truth. I'm unknown._

"Lucy I said come on," Gloria yanked Lucy out of her seat and dragged her to the van. "We've been waiting for you!"

"We've been waiting for you," Lucy mocked.

"Oh your such a narcissist," Gloria said as she started the car. "Now you better be good in this school or-"

"Or what," Lucy asked.

"Or I'll kick you out and put you on the streets!"

"I guess this school is getting blown up then!"

"You have been kicked out of so many schools," Gloria explained. "It's getting annoying."

"Whatever"

Gloria stopped the car in front of a school. "Welcome to Middleton Junior High"

"Other wise hell," Lucy said getting out of the van.

"Watch the language," Gloria said before driving off.

Lucy saw kids her own age walking in to school with their friends. They all seemed happy, but why? They were going to school. School doesn't make you happy. The bell rang and Lucy started to walk in. Children were walking all smushed up together and it was very claustrophobic.

"Where is the main office," she asked some kid. The kid pointed to a door then went off another direction. She walked into the office and went up to the secretary.

"Yes may I help you," a large lady with funky glasses asked.

"Um yes I'm a new student...and I..."

"Ah yes Miss Lucille," a built man walked up to Lucy holding papers. "My name is Principle Barkin. It's not Mr.B or Mister, you got it?" Lucy nodded. "I've read your files and I can see we are in the presence of a trouble maker."

"Guilty as charged," she said with a nod.

"That wasn't a compliment," he announced as he led her to her home room. "Middleton Jr High doesn't tolerate behavior like yours."

"Well sir, it's only my first day of school," Lucy explained. "I have to learn the school before I do any damage."

"That wasn't funny Lucille," he remarked.

"It wasn't suppose to be," she replied.

"Your home room will be ," told her as he opened the door. They walked in and suddenly all the noise the kids were making grew silent and they turned towards Lucy. " this is our new student Lucille."

"Hello Lucille," the young blonde headed woman greeted. "I'm your new home room teacher."

"Hi," Lucy said awkwardly. "But you can call me Lucy."

"Well Lucy you can take a seat next to Donny," said. "Donny raise your hand." A red-headed boy raised his hand and Lucy went up and sat next to him. Principle Barkin left and the teacher continued talking.

"Hi I'm Donald Stoppable," the boy introduced.

"Hi," she greeted. "Lucy"

"I can show you around if you want," he offered.

"Wel..um.." She was about to say no, but then she thought the sooner she gets to know about the school the sooner she gets kicked out. "Sure" She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

_Today was okay.. I guess. I say I'll be out of that..that..Dystopia... in no time. The principle is a total geek brain who probably only cares about himself. What a loserville. But that kid..um..what was his name? Geez I'm so bad with names. Ton...Mon...Ron...uh..oh yeah...John! Yeah John, I think it's John...Oh well. Anyways he seemed nice...for a ginger. He showed me around the school and everything. The only problem I have against him is that he seems too..good and neat. I suppose I'll have to fix that._

"Lights out," Gloria commanded, turning Lucy's light off and leaving her in the dark.

"Thanks for the warning," Lucy called out.

"Just get to bed," Gloria said.

"I am in bed," Lucy explained. "Be more specific you old hag!"

_Anyway I'll have to change Mr. Methodical into Mr. Bad Ass! Well not entirely, I don't think anyone could take him seriously. With those freckles he has on his face and those large ears, that I'm pretty sure have their own gravitational pole. He's lucky to have a friend like me. You know someone who cares. _

"Go to sleep Lucille," an orphan girl instructed.

"Shut up Becky! No one likes you," Lucy said. "And my name is Lucy."

"Well my name isn't Becky, _Lucile_, it's Jean you dumb butt!"

Lucy fluffed her pillow and lied down. "Whatever."

The next morning it was the same as the day before. Lucy was caught up in her thoughts and Gloria had to drag her to the van. Then they bickered on the drive to her school, until they got to school and Gloria drove away leaving Lucy just standing there staring into space.

"Lucy," the ginger boy waved his hands for her to see him. "Hey!" He walked up towards Lucy.

"Oh hey Johnny," Lucy said blankly as she walked towards the school, with him walking closely behind.

"Well act..actually it's Donny, but it's okay if you call me that..I guess.."

"Um..okay," she agreed not really paying attention.

"Do you want to walk together to home room," Donny offered.

"I mean...sure...wait," Lucy stopped, making Donny bump into her.

"Sorry"

"Have you ever ditched school before?" She asked with a bright grin on her face.

"Once when my dad and I went to the worlds biggest Bueno Nacho - Wait a minute. Why?"

"Oh no reason," she replied, still having that grin on her face.

"Lucy," he called out suspiciously. "What are you thinking?"

"Just come on," she said taking his arm and leading him away from the school.

"What are you doing Lucy," he asked. They heard the bell ring. "Now were late. We better go inside before were even more late."

"Come on you big baby," she said pulling his arm more.

"Where..where are we going," Donny asked, looking back at their school. "Lucy! I don't know about this!"

"Just relax kid," Lucy told him. "We'll be fine..unless.."

"Unless?"

"Unless a bunch of gang members come and beat us up."

"What!"

"I was just kidding," she announced. "Geez you worry about everything, don't you?"

"Where are we going," he asked again.

"I don't know," she said with a smile. "We can go anywhere."

"Anywhere?"

"Yep," Lucy nodded. "..Oh.. I know this place up ahead that serves great donuts." They started running until they got to the donut place.

"Won't..won't they know...were skipping school?"

"Keep that guilty face up," Lucy explained, "Then yes they will know. Just try to act like we belong and if anyone asks any questions then let me do the talking." Donny nodded in agreement. They walked into the store and there noses were instantly filled with the delicious scent of donuts.

"Hey," the cashier clerk noticed them. "Shouldn't you two be in school?"

"We would sir," Lucy explained. "But there was a big explosion this morning so they let the survivors go home."

"What," the man said shocked. "I didn't hear about this on the news."

"It just happened sir," Lucy told him. "The news crew isn't even there yet."

"Well thank goodness you two are okay," he said welcoming them. "Come in. I'm sorry I fussed."

"It's okay sir, you didn't know." They heard someone chuckling behind a shelf full of chips. The kids turned around but the person hid. Donny looked at Lucy and she just shrugged and started walking towards the donuts. "Mmm," she licked her lips.

"Lucy," Donny whispered. "How are we going to pay for this? I didn't bring any money."

"Don't worry.." she whispered back. "Its..uh..free donut day.." They heard another chuckle. _Who was that?_ "Just put some donuts into my backpack," he began to do so, cautiously. "..But don't look suspicious...we don't want to get in trouble..for something that is okay and..uh not illegal at all." She was lying through her teeth. Donny continued to put donuts in her backpack, trying not to look suspicious. "Okay that's enough..now lets just walk around for a minute so he doesn't suspect..I mean lets just look around." They looked around for a while then walked out.

"Be safe kids," the clerk told them. _What a ninny_. The kids smiled and waved goodbye then left.

"Come on," she said. "I know a great place to eat these." They ran until they got underneath a bridge. Lucy sat down and patted the ground beside her, for him to join her. Cars were driving above them, honking their horns and pulling there breaks. He sat next to her as she took her backpack of her back and began to pull out the donuts.

"Too bad it wasn't free drink day also," Donny said, taking a bite of his donut. "I'm parched."

"..yeah..too bad.." she faked a smile. They finished there donuts.

"So what do we do now?" Donny asked. Lucy thought for a moment.

"Is there a mall around here?"

"Yeah just a couple of miles North. Why do you -" She got a smile on her face. "Oh no! Why do I open my big mouth?"

"Come on," she said, pulling him up off the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

"..Lucy.." Donny said, trying to catch up. "Maybe we should just go back to school."

"Why?" She asked. "Why learn useless crap like that when..when we can explore and have an adventure!"

"But..it's a town mall. People might see me and recognize me."

"..So.."

"So?" He stopped. "If my parents realize I'm not at school...I will be dead..."

"Then I'll be sure to visit your grave," Lucy joked.

"I'm serious Lucy," he replied, angrily. "...Don't...don't your parents care where you go?" Lucy was silent. "Well your parents might not, but -"

"I'm an orphan you idiot!"

"..Oh.." Donny grew quieter. "..Well..um..I'm..I didn't mean..uh.."

"It's okay," she interrupted. "You didn't know." It was silent for a few minutes.

"..Well..well here..here we are," he said as they looked at the large mall. Lucy began walking towards it, but Donny stopped her. "Let's just be carefull."

"Okay," Lucy promised. They walked in the mall. It was filled with people. "This is..is unbelieavable." She grabbed his arm and they started roaming the mall. Eventually they needed a break and decided to sit and rest by the water fountain. Lucy began to pick the pennies out of the fountain.

"Who are you," Donny asked, kind of surprised of her actions.

"My name is Lucy...your worst nightmare."

"I'm serious," he said moving next to her. "These are people's wishes your stealing."

"I don't believe in wishes," she responded.

"Me neither, but still it seems wrong."

"Listen kid," Lucy said taking off her shoes and getting into the fountain. "I don't really care what people think. I'm a go with the flow kind of girl."

"And your flow is telling you to get in the fountain," Donny asked, twitchy. "Now..I know this is your personality..but...but this is just madness!"

"Come on," she laughed. "Take a load off you old man!"

"Lucy," he looked around. "Your creating a scene!"

"Help me get some pennies," Lucy said, taking a hand full of pennies out of the fountain. As much as Donny hated to admit it, but he was considering getting in the water with her.

"Hey you!" A large mall cop came running towards them. "You can't be in there!"

"Run," Lucy commanded. She got out of the fountain and started running away from the mall cop.

"Hey come back here you rotten kids!"

"Only if you can catch us," Lucy replied, looking back. The man was still chasing them.

"Were dead," Donny cried out. "Were dead!"

"Just follow me," she said turning a corner. "We'll lose ol' lard ass eventually." They ran into the food court. "Look at the crowd we'll surely lose him here!"

"Lucy maybe we should turn ourselves in"

"Stop being a baby," Lucy said pushing him in the crowd. The mall cop was close behind them.

"We'll never lose him," Donny explained. "He's on our tail."

"Let's hide behind there," Lucy pointed to a trash can. They hid and looked out for the cop. The mall cop just stumbled around for a while then eventually gave up and got in line to order a smoothie. Lucy chuckled. "What a fatty."

"Come on," Donny said, leading Lucy out of the food court. "We should go before he sees us." They laughed as they walked the mall. "This is more fun then I've ever had in my entire life," he explained.

Lucy shrugged. "I've had better."

"Your so lucky," he gushed. "You get to do what you want when you want! It must be so cool to not have parents -" He stopped. "- I'm..I'm so sorry Lucy. That just came out of my mouth..I -"

"It's okay," she chuckled. "I know I'm an orphan and I except that."

"How long have you been...you know an orphan?"

"Since I was one," she told him.

"Did something happened to your parents?"

"Maybe"

"Maybe?" He asked.

"They just broke in to the orphanage," she explained.

"But why?"

"There could be many reasons...why." Lucy said, but then noticed someone staring at them. "Do you know who that is?"

"Oh no," he said turning himself and Lucy around. "Did he see us? We should leave."

"Who is he," she asked again.

"He's no one..lets just go -" Lucy began making funny faces at the stranger. "What are you doing!"

"Who is he?"

"His name is SJ...he was born a millionare..he's a grade older than us," Donny explained. "My mother went to high school with his mom...and his parents are like bad people. So stay away from him."

"A millionare..huh?"

"Lucy," he whispered. "Just don't look at him and maybe he'll leave us alone." Lucy did the opposite of what Donny told her and stared straight into his eys. SJ got up from his seat and began walking towards them. "Were dead! Were dead I tell you!"

"Stoppable," SJ shouted. Lucy and Donny turned around to face him. "You should introduce me to your new friend."

"I don't need him to introduce me," Lucy said, getting closer to SJ. The height difference was noticable.

"And I like a powerful girl," SJ smiled.

"You wanna tell me why you've been following us?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," SJ announced, flirtatious. "But a girl like you, I'd be glad to follow you anywhere."

"If you weren't the person at the gas station then who was?" Lucy asked, mostly to herself. She moved back from SJ.

"Allow me to introduce myself," SJ said. "My name is Senur Senior III."

"Oh how creative," Lucy remarked. "Listen I'd love to stay and chat...but I don't want to." Lucy and Donny began to walk away from SJ, then they heard a rumbling noise.

"There you are," the mall cop said, coming out of the food court.

"We should run," Lucy suggested calmly before they started running.

"It's no use," Donny announce. "He's gaining on us..." Lucy agreed. Then she noticed a sports store.

"Look over there," She pointed at the store.

"My grandpa shops there for his golfing supplies," Donny announced.

"Are..Are there golf carts?"

"Well sure," he said with a smile.

"Come on," Lucy said as they ran into the sports shop.

The cop looked around, but couldn't find the kids anywhere. Then glass was shattered. Lucy and Donny were driving a golf cart out of the mall.

"Hey," the cop screamed. "You come back here right now! You're in loads of trouble."

"Yeah whatever," Lucy shouted back. "Lay off the Twinkies butterball!"

"We should get back to school," Donny said, looking at his watch. "My moms picking me up soon."

"Wasn't that an adventure," Lucy asked with excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah..but, we should leave the golf cart here," he said as they stopped a few miles away from the mall. "If people see us coming to school in _this_," he motioned the cart. "They'll know somethings up.

"..Yeah.." she agreed. They got out of the golf cart and began walking towards their school. It didn't take very long to get there, but maybe it should have been longer.

"There they are officer," the familiar cashier clerk announced. "Those are the kids who told me the school was blown up!"

"Oh no," Donny said with a mortified look on his face.

"Donald Elliot Stoppable," a women called out. "I got a call from work that you didn't attend school today!"

"Hi mom," he greeted the woman, sadly.

"Lucy," Gloria said with an angry look on her face. "What have you done?"

"We were just having some fun," Lucy replied.

"What you call fun is what we call illegal," the cashier clerk explained. "And I know you stole my donuts!"

"No shit Sherlock," she responded.

"I'm sorry," Donny said, with tears in his eyes. He got on his knees and crawled to a group of officers, holding his arms out, waiting to be arrested. "I was forced! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Please spare my life!"

"Calm down kid your fine," an officer reassured Donny. "As for this little lady," he turned to Lucy. "Your gonna have to come with us."

"What!" Lucy said, shocked.

"This is your third strike Lucy," Gloria explained. "They have no choice but to send you to juvenile hall."

"But I only took a few donuts and skipped school!"

"And stole a golfing cart, and caused damage to Middleton's finest mall," an officer explained.

"..Oh..I..didn't know you knew about that," she said innocently.

"Come on Lucy," another officer said grabbing Lucy gently. "Lets go."

"Well officer...Dirarrhea..."

"My name is officer Darien," the man rolled his eyes.

"Oh right..well officer," she began again, moving away from him. "I have no intentions on going to juvie.." She backed away from them slowly. "Goodbye Donny." She smiled at Donny before taking off. The officers started panicking. One of them took out his gun.

"Don't shoot you bumbling idiot," another officer told him. "It's Lucy we'll find her." The cops got into their cars and began their search for Lucy.

"Are you okay," Donny's mother asked as she hugged him tightly. "You are so grounded."

Donny didn't hear his mother at all. He was to distracted. "She remembered my name!"


	4. Chapter 4

"We should go home and wait," Donny's mom suggested. "Gloria you are welcome to come with us."

"Thank you."

"Mom," Donny said. "Do you think they'll find her?"

"I don't know," she replied. "All we can do is wait and see."

They drove to the stoppable's house and waited for any answers.

"We should turn on the news to see if anything has happened," Gloria announced.

"Good idea," Kim agreed. She turned on the TV and switched it to the news. A women reporter was doing a story at the mall.

"I am here at the mall where a tragic event occurred just an hour ago," the reporter explained. "Two young junior high students wrecked one of the malls stores. The mall cop, who was chasing them, described the children's actions as crazy and childish. The young teens had run into the sports store and stolen a golf cart. They then drove the golf cart through the glass window of the store and drove off. Later officers found the golf cart abandoned a few miles away from the mall. I am here with the mall cop now," the women turned to the mall cop. "Can you describe your feelings about this event?"

"Well," the mall cop started. "It just makes me disappointed in our society."

"Yes," the reporter agreed. "Did you see what the children looked like?"

"Yes they were a boy and girl," he explained. "The boy had red hair," Donny had a guilty look on his face when he heard that. "And the other, the girl, had black hair...and was very rude!"

"Thank you sir," the reporter said, facing back to the camera. "I have just gotten word that the girl involved in this event has run away. If you find a twelve-year-old dark-haired girl wandering the streets please tell the police immediately." She emphasized immediately. "In the mean time I'm Tara Mankey, back to you Tim." The scene changed and a man began to talk.

"I can't believe this," Donny said. "This is all wrong!"

"She broke the law son," his father came in, with drinks. "It's the right thing to do."

"Yeah," Donny's mother agreed. "But when I saw her I felt like I've seen her before."

"Probably on America's most wanted list," Gloria joked. "Ever since she could walk, she's been getting into trouble."

"What happened to her parents," Donny asked.

Gloria shrugged. "Nobody knows. They just broke into the orphanage one night and left her there."

"How could someone leave their child like that," Donny wondered.

"Out of all the stories I have about parents dropping their children off at the orphanage, Lucy's is the strangest."

"What happened exactly," Donny asked, sitting next to Gloria. She began to tell her story.

_It was a cold rainy Sunday afternoon. Orphans were laughing and playing games inside their homes. Gloria was helping an orphan finish a puzzle. Then she heard a cry from up stairs. It, of course, was a baby. But there weren't any babies at the orphanage. Then she heard a womans voice._

_"Shh," the woman said. "It's okay. It'll all be okay."_

_"Hello," Gloria said, walking towards the voice. She heard footsteps. "Who's up there?" She asked, getting more worried. Nobody replied. She started to walk faster when the baby began to cry again. Then the cries stopped again. Gloria opened the door to where she heard the cries. It seemed that nobody was in there, but the window was opened. She walked over to the window to close it. Her eyes saw a bright flash of green, which startled her. She turned to leave when the cries began again. Gloria turned and in a corner was a baby. "Oh my!" She said running towards the baby. The baby was rapped up in a dark blue blanket. When the baby noticed Gloria she stopped crying. The baby looked confused. "Aren't you a cute little thing," Gloria said, picking the baby up. A note dropped on the floor from the baby's blanket. She picked up the note. "This is Lucille. We can't take care of her right now so we left her here," Gloria read. She turned the note around. "Is that it?" She looked into the babies eyes. "Well you have a home now." She took the baby out to meet the other orphans._

"And that was the first time I met Lucy," Gloria explained.

"How strange," Donny commented.

"You said you saw a flash of green light," Donny's mother asked. Gloria nodded. "...Yes that is strange.."

"Well wherever she is," Donny said, looking out the window. "I hope she's alright."

* * *

_Wow. I'm only twelve years old and I'm already a criminal...cool. I just have to leave the country, then everything will be fine. I'll go to England! Yes that's what I'll do! I'll change my name to Francesca and bleach my hair. I'll hide there for a while. Marry an heir to the throne and eventually become Queen of the Universe. Yes its full proof!_

She stopped in her tracks when she heard a siren from behind her. Quickly, Lucy hid. The police car drove past her and she continued searching for a safe place to hide.

_I'll have to think of something fast or I'm gonna be spending the next few years in Juvie. I don't like Juvie. I know! I'll hide under the bridge until I can get a ticket out of this dump._

She began running towards the bridge, avoiding any cop cars.

* * *

"Mom," a little girl complained. "Why does Donny get to stay up and I don't!"

"He doesn't," Donny's mother announced. "She's right you know. It's late."

"But mom," Donny groaned.

"No buts," she explained. "Now go. Tomorrow I'll tell you any news."

"Fine," Donny agreed. "Goodnight." He ran to his room and closed his door. Donny began opening his desk drawers. He was searching for something. "Where is it? Where is it?" Then he found what he was looking for. Donny picked up a flashlight. "I'm gonna find her," he explained, opening his window. "And I'm gonna help her."


	5. Chapter 5

"Lucy," Donny whispered in the dark. "Where are you?" He had only been searching for Lucy for half an hour, but it seemed like it had been longer. The cold night air was getting to him. Luckily he had brung his coat. The sound of sirens in the background made him wonder if they had found her, but knowing her she would have probably escaped. He smiled at that thought. A police car was coming towards him. Donny froze._ Oh no! My parents must have realized I was missing. Now they've sent a search party for me! This is bad! This is really bad. Okay just..just stay calm_. The car pulled up to Donny.

"Hey you," the cop shouted. Donny turned around to face the cop.

"Yes...yes..sir?"

"Have you seen a girl around here," the cop asked. "She has black hair and is around your age. She goes by the name Lucy."

"No sir," Donny answered. "I can honestly say I haven't seen her."

"Okay," he said. "Just call the station if you do." The man started to drive off. Donny let out a huge sigh, but then the cop stopped and backed up to where Donny was. "Why are you out here anyway," he asked, suspiciously.

"Oh...you know...just enjoying the night air," Donny replied, almost questionably.

"Yes," the cop agreed. "It is a nice night. Take care kid." He drove off. Again Donny let out a huge sigh. He had to think where Lucy would be. _I know! I'll retrace our steps! Okay we met at school then she dragged me to that place to get donuts. But why would she be there? It's probably closed anyway. I don't think she's there. The next place..was...was...What was it? Where did we go after that? Didn't we go under the bridge? I think...yeah we went there to eat the donuts. Okay I'll search there first._ Donny headed towards the bridge. He was walking casually when he heard the sirens again. This made him walk faster. He had to find her before the police do.

It only took a few minutes for Donny to get there. First he looked on top of the bridge. Flashing his flashlight to try to find Lucy.

"Lucy," he whispered. "Its me Donny." He continued to search the bridge. After he was sure he had searched every inch of the top of the bridge he started his search at the bottom. "Lucy are you here?" Donny was searching the bridge when he heard a stick break from behind him. "Lucy," he asked, a bit scared. "Is...is that you?" He walked where he had heard the noise. "Luc..Lucy..this..this isn't funny," his voice began to crack. Donny flashed his flashlight in the night air, still searching for Lucy. He saw a shadow. "Lucy," he cried out. "Maybe this is funny to you, but it's not to me!" Donny walked to where he had seen the shadow go. Now he was standing in front of a bunch of bushes. He was about to flash his flashlight.

"BOO," Lucy said from behind him. Donny let out a very girlish scream and fell to the ground. She began to laugh hysterically.

"That..that wasn't funny," Donny explained wiping the dirt off his clothes and getting up. "And I suppose sneaking around was part of your plan too."

"What are you talking about," she said confused. "I only noticed you a second ago. By the way the whole scaring thing was not planned! Brilliant, but not planned!" She began to laugh again.

"So that wasn't your shadow I saw," he asked.

"No," Lucy replied. "I was way over there." She pointed far away from them.

"Okay," he said, with fear in his voice. "I believe you." Donny began to look around.

"What are you doing her," she asked.

"Lucy, do you realize there are hundreds of cops out here searching for you?"

"Yeah and?"

"_And!_..._And!_...The police are after you and all you can say is _and_!" Donny began to freak out.

"Whats the problem here," she asked, confused.

"Oh nothing," he replied, nervously. "I'm just helping a Middleton fugitive who doesn't give a crap about anything."

"Hey," she said, angrily. "I didn't ask you to come and help me."

"Well I did," Donny answered in frustration. "To be nice, cause I thought we were friends! And that's what friends do for friends! They help each other!"

"I don't need help from anybody," Lucy announced. "I can take care of myself, always have...always will..." It grew silent. Until Donny coughed awkwardly.

"Look...I...I chose to help you," he explained. "So I will."

"..Thanks.."

They just stood there looking at each other and smiling. Then a rock was thrown at Donny's head.

"Ow," he rubbed the back of his head. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Lucy said staring at the top of the bridge. "But look!" Donny turned his head and saw the police with flash lights, searching for Lucy.

"Oh no," he whispered. "We better get out of here before they catch us." Lucy agreed and they began to run away. After making sure they were far away from the police, they stopped to take a breather.

"Where should we go now," Donny asked.

"I don't know," Lucy answered. "Maybe..maybe we should head north and see what's up there." Donny agreed and they began to head north.


	6. Chapter 6

They had walked for hours. The sun was rising and they were exhausted. Their feet were going numb from all the walking and everything seemed so blurry.

"We should stop here," Donny announced, falling to the ground. "Let's just take a short six-hour nap." He snuggled up to the ground.

"I don't know if that's a great idea," Lucy looked behind them. "They could be on our tail."

"No...no..." he said sleepily as he closed his eyes. "I'm sure were fine."

"As much as I want to believe you," Lucy explained. "We can't take any chances." She picked Donny up off the ground. "Were moving on." Donny groaned before following Lucy.

They walked for another hour.

"Were in the middle of nowhere," Donny complained. "And I'm hungry and tired...and I think I might pass out..."

"Just hang in there a little longer," she began to lighten up. "Look at the sign!"

"Schooley town," he read. "Five miles ahead."

"Yeah," Lucy cheered. "Come on!" She grabbed Donny's jacket hoodie and started dragging Donny to the town. "Now arriving at Schooley town," she said excitedly as they looked at the town.

"It's..it's not much.." Donny explained as the Schooley town sign fell to the ground.

"Who cares," she gleamed. "Were on an adventure! ...Oh and maybe they have food and stuff." Lucy began walking into the town with Donny following close behind. The town was old and didn't look very sanitary in Donny's eyes. They looked around and saw people in overalls and boots. This town was nothing like Middleton. To their right a man was sitting on a rocking chair, playing the banjo. "He looks friendly," Lucy said, walking to the name.

"Lucy," Donny stopped her. "What in the world are you doing? Haven't you heard of stranger danger?"

"Seriously," Lucy asked. "Stranger danger?"

"Yes," he replied. "You don't know who he is!"

"I didn't know who you were," she explained. "Everyone is a stranger before you meet them. The only person who was never a stranger to us was our mothers. Stop being a big baby!" Lucy walked over to the man. He was playing a little tune. The banjo player had a large graying beard and didn't look clean at all.

"Excuse me," Lucy interrupted the stranger. The man stopped playing and turned to face a gleaming girl and a weird nervous boy.

"Well hi ya folks," the man greeted. "The names Mort," he shook Donny's hand. "You guys don't seem like your around here.."

"Well no..uh Mort..were here because...because..." Donny began.

"Because were circus folks and we were..uh...traveling around with our family...but..uh...we lost them...so we came..here...to search for them..." Lucy finished.

"Oh," Mort said suspiciously. "We haven't gotten any circus folks around here...sorry..."

"It's okay," Donny began to walk away. "Guess we'll have to search for them somewhere else...thanks for your time...let's go Lucy!"

"Wait," Mort stopped Donny. "You guys look like your hungry," he stroked his beard.

"Yes we are," Lucy explained. "We've been traveling for hours."

"Well then," he waved his hand for them to follow him. "Come down to Betsy's Diner."

Lucy smiled and dragged Donny to the diner. "But," Donny began. "We don't have money."

"First meals on me," Mort told them. He led the kids to the diner. A women with a missing tooth greeted them.

"Well hi ya Mort and Mort's friends," she accosted them. "The names Betsy! I own this little diner. Now what can I get you kids?"

"Hi," Donny greeted. "My name is Donny and this is Lucy," he pointed at Lucy.

"Betsy I want you to give my new friends here, a delicious meal." Mort told Betsy. "They've been through a lot," he whispered. "They've been separated by their family."

"Okay," Betsy smiled. "I'll go make you something right now." She walked into the kitchen and started making their meal.

"Take a seat," Mort told them. They all took a seat. "So you guys married?"

"Were twelve," Donny explained.

"I didn't know that. ya'll are circus folks, for all I know you could be fifty," Mort explained.

"Well to answer your question were not married," Lucy answered.

"I was married once," Mort began. "I never wanted to be married, but I had a few drinks one night and woke up married to a moose.."

"A...moose..?" Donny asked.

"Yes," Mort said. "She was an ugly moose, but I loved her." Donny and Lucy looked at each other weirdly. This man is definitely crazy.

"Did you...did you two have any kids," Lucy asked, trying to hold in her laughter.

"No," he explained. "She left before our first anniversary...I wonder what she's doing now." He sat and thought for a moment. Then Betsy walked in with two hot plates of food.

"I hope ya'll like chicken," she said, placing the food on the table. Donny and Lucy looked at the food. They were starving.

"Thank you," Donny said before digging in to his food.

"Weah...Fwank...wuu.." Lucy said, with a mouthful of chicken in her mouth. "Iwts Dewicious!"

"Glad Ya'll like it," Betsy said as she walked to the radio. "I hope you don't mind me turning the radio on." They nodded their heads no and she turned the radio on.

"And the search for the children continues," the radio speaker said. "In other news Doctor Cyrus Bortel has invented a new device."

"Oh darn I wanted to hear the story about the children," Betsy explained. She was about to switch the radio off.

"Wait a minute," Lucy told her. "Turn it up." Betsy turned the radio up.

"The device allows you to remember things that have been tucked in your brain," the speaker explained. "This can make you remember the day you were born. Now that is amazing! He calls it the Recall device. Doctor Cyrus Bortel will be in Middleton tomorrow to show his invention to the world."

"Oh my gosh," Lucy said. "This is amazing."

"What is," Donny asked.

"Did you not hear what the radio guy just said," she asked.

"Yeah...what about it.."

"I can go and use the device to find who my parents are," Lucy explained.

"Aren't your parents circus folks," asked a confused Mort.

"..Oh...uh...yeah...but they aren't my real parents..." Lucy told him.

"Yeah...she was..uh...adopted," Donny announced.

"Oh that makes sense," Mort smiled.

"But Lucy this is dangerous," Donny said. "Didn't we leave Middleton because of the...circus..."

"Yeah, but the Po...Circis people...won't mind if we go back..."

"But...won't the..circus...find us?" Asked a frustrated Donny.

"Not if we hide from them," Lucy answered.

"I thought you wanted to find the circus people," Betsy asked, suspiciously. "Aint they your family?"

"...Not these circus people," Lucy explained.

"Yeah," Donny looked at Lucy angrily. "These circus folks want to send Lucy away, but she's too blind to see that apparently!"

"I'm not too blind to see that," Lucy told Donny. "It's just if going to Juvie is the result of finding who my parents are...then.."

"Wait what?" Betsy asked.

"Did I say Juvie...I meant the fair.." she corrected. "But it's the risk I'm willing to take." Lucy got up from the table and walked towards the door. "Are you with me or not?"

"Fine," he agreed and got up from his seat. "But we are taking the food to go and were gonna take a nap first!"

"Okay," Lucy agreed with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay here's the plan," Lucy announced as they walked back to Middleton. "We sneak into the building where the Doc has his machine thing. I use it. Then we run and start our search for my parents."

"What about the police," Donny reminded.

"We'll steal a gun and then-"

"Seriously Lucy," he interrupted. "The cops will most likely be everywhere, guarding the Recall device."

"We'll need a better plan then," Lucy said, stroking an imaginary beard. "You know Middleton better than I do. What do you suggest?"

"Heres my plan," Donny explained as he stepped over a rock. "It would be around night-time when they present the device. All the news cameras and people will be there right?" Lucy nodded. "So we just have to sneak in the building while the Doctor is giving interviews. The police men outside will probably be looking after the doctor, so we could sneak in easily. The hard part will come when we actually get in the building."

"How do you know all this," she asked, curiously.

"I've been to one of these events," he said quickly. "Now let me finish please." Lucy was quiet. "There will be cops all over the building, so we'll have to sneak past them. And if we get past the police and inside the room where the Recall device is there will still be lasers guarding it. We'll have to get through them. Then after that we'll have to take the device and run so the cops don't get us!"

Lucy stopped. "You sure know what you're talking about," she said in amazement.

"My mom works for Global Justice from time to time," he remarked.

"Your mom works for Global Justice?"

"Not all the time," he explained. "Only sometimes."

"Wow," she said. "This new side of you is..is...kinda sexy." Lucy lifted her eyebrows up and winked at him.

"Haha very funny," Donny said, catching on to Lucy's jesting. "Can we move on. We only have a few hours before night comes."

"Okay, okay," Lucy chuckled and they continued walking. They walked for hours, until finally they were back in Middleton. Police cars were driving around town.

"You see that building over there," he pointed to a large building. Lights were gleaming above the building. Lucy nodded. "That's where the Recall device is. Are you ready to possibly die?" She nodded once more. They got up and began heading towards the building.

"Wait," Lucy stopped him. "Why..why are you doing this for me? I mean I'm not exactly the kind of...person...someone helps."

"Lucy do you wanna know why I did all this," he asked her with a smile.

"No..I...I don't..."

"Because I see what other people don't," Donny explained. "I see a girl with no past who wants a future...and if this means stealing...or in your words 'borrowing'...this device then I say...I say let's do it!"

"But I don't think things through and I make all these stupid mistakes-"

"And that's what makes you, you." He smiled. "Now come on we got a device to steal," Donny lead her to the building.

People surrounded the building. It was like all of Middleton came to see this rare device. Reporters were all around, waiting for Doctor Cyrus Bortel to come out and talk about his new device.

"Over there," Donny pointed at a vent. "That will probably get us inside." They snuck their way around the crowd and crawled into the vents.

"This seemed cooler in the movies," Lucy commented as they crawled. "Let me tell you this Donny, if you fart I swear you're gonna be dead.."

"Be quiet I hear voices," he explained.

"The device is in the next room Mrs. Stoppable," a women announced.

"My mom," Donny whispered.

"Don't worry the device is locked up and in safe hands Dr. Director," Kim said.

"Mhmm," Dr. Director remarked unconvinced. "Well okay...just don't mess this up!" The woman walked away.

"Typical Dr. Director," Kim remarked before walking away.

"Alright we know where it is," Lucy said about to open the vent. "Now all we have to do is -"

"Shh I hear footsteps," Donny covered her mouth.

"Now we must destroy the device," a man said walking up to the door where the Recall device was.

"Mmmm," Lucy said with Donny's hand still covering her mouth.

"Shh," Donny whispered.

"Hey," a guard came running towards the strange man. "You guys can't be down here. This is-" The guard didn't get to finish his sentence because he got knocked out.

"I think we can," the woman who knocked the guard out announced. Lucy bit Donny's hand for him to let go.

"Ow," Donny held his hand.

"I can't see anything behind these damn vents," she told Donny. She began to open the vents once more.

"Wait," Donny stopped her.

"Now Shego," the man said. "Open the doors. The sooner we break it the sooner we can get out of here." The kids heard the doors break and an alarm go off.

"If those people think there gonna break the Recall device before I get to use it, then they have another thing coming," she said opening the vents.

"Lucy they could be dangerous," Donny told her as they got out.

"I don't give a crap," Lucy announced.

"Come on Ron," Donny's mother said, running towards the kids.

"Hide!" Donny and Lucy hid behind a wall.

"Okay the jig is up," Kim explained, but then got more serious when she found out who broke in. "Drakken and Shego, I thought you guys gave this up?"

"And I thought you would get less annoying by age," the woman who attacked the guard remarked. "Guess we were both wrong." By the sound of it, the two woman began to fight.

"Maybe..maybe we should come back another time.." Donny whispered to Lucy.

"Are you kidding," Lucy asked. "This is the perfect chance for us to grab the device!"

"No Lucy," Donny told him. "These might be dangerous criminals in there and you want to go in there!"

"Yes," she responded before dragging Donny into the room.


	8. Chapter 8

"We have to be very sneaky," Lucy whispered to Donny. Inside the room, two woman were fighting and two men were arguing with each other.

"No! We have to destroy the device you buffoon," one of them announced.

"This is the doctors thingy," the other man explained. "It doesn't belong to you!"

"There's the device," Lucy said, pointing at a glass box that held the new invention in it. "I'll sneak my way over there while you...uh distract them or something.." Donny nodded in agreement. Lucy snuck her way into the room, avoiding being noticed. She was now right by the device.

"I don't care what you say," one of the men said. "I'm destroying the device whether you like it or not!" The man started to turn to where Lucy was.

"Wait," Donny shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Donny," his mother cheered, before hugging her son.

"Hi...mom," he greeted.

"Donny where..where have you been," his father asked.

"Oh here and there," Donny responded.

"You had us worried sick Donny," Kim explained.

"I'm sorry about that mom," Donny apologized.

"I'd hate to break your love fest Kimmie but," a woman explained. "We were in the middle of a fight."

"Yeah and I was about to grab the Recall device," the man announced. He began to turn again.

"No wait," Donny shouted, but it was too late. The man had turned around and saw Lucy trying to steal device.

"Well hello," the man greeted awkwardly. Lucy giggled weirdly and waved a hand.

"Um..little girl," he called her. This made Lucy glare at him. "Move away..I..must destroy the..device."

"If you want to destroy the device," Lucy told him. "Then you obviously have a death wish." She stuck her hands out and prepared to fight.

"Listen Lucy," Kim interrupted. "Your suppose to be in Juvie right now. Maybe you should stop running and just go with the police."

"And maybe you should shut your face," Lucy said. She took one of her shoes off and slammed against the glass.

"Lucy," shouted a shocked Donny. Glass was all over the floor. Another alarm went off, but this time a red light started flashing.

"I'll take that so don't you hurt yourself," Shego said, leaping to grab the device. "Now to destroy it."

"No," Donny shouted. He attacked Shego, knocking her to the ground. The device was in mid-air.

"Donny stop," Ron commanded, running to his son. Donny didn't listen.

"Your barking up the wrong tree," Shego told Donny. Her hands began to glow green.

"Green," Kim whispered to herself.

"No," Drakken said as he noticed Lucy running for the device. "I'm sorry," he said, mostly to himself before tripping Lucy to the ground. She dove to the ground, trying to catch the Recall device. unfortunately Lucy was just a few inches too short to where the device landed. She watched it as the device split into two. Lucy just looked at the broken invention in silence. She didn't say a word, just looking at the device. But Donny was enraged.

"You idiot," he screamed at Drakken. "Do you know what you just did?"

"Yes," Drakken responded quietly.

"You just broke a girls dream," he shouted. "You have no soul! No soul!" He ran to comfort, a still shocked, Lucy. "It'll be okay," he reassured her. She nodded her head no. It wouldn't be okay. Then Donny thought of something. "Wait a second. I can..I can fix this." Lucy looked at him confused. "Come on" Donny grabbed Lucy and pulled her up off the ground.

"It's over Donny," Lucy told him. "Just let your mother take me to the cops."

"It's not over," he explained. Donny took her hand and they started running outside the building. People were following them, so they had to be quick.

"I have just received news that a break in has occurred," the news lady reported outside of the building. "No word yet on what exactly happened, but we do know this, Doctor Cyrus Bortel has been evacuated and is now safely on his way home in the Bahamas. This event has -" She was interrupted by a door opening. Two children came running out. "Could it be that these two children are the cause of this commotion? Come on Walter," she said to her camera man. "Lets follow them." They started running after the children. "Kids...kids do you have anything to say to channel seven news?"

"Back off you boobless bitch," Lucy told her.

"Uhh...no comment," Donny said, before shoving them away.

"Well there you have it," the reported said as she came to a stop. "In the mean time I'm Tara Mankey and this is channel seven news."

Police sirens were going off and people were following Lucy and Donny.

"What are we doing Donny," she asked.

"I know where to find Doctor Cyrus Bortel," he explained. "Were gonna find him and he's gonna make us another one."

"Your just mad," Lucy told him. Then she paused. "The student has become the teacher." He smiled at her. "I like your plan, but how are we gonna get there? Doesn't he live in Canada or something?"

"He lives in the Bahamas," Donny said.

"Whats the difference," she asked.

"We'll figure out a plan later. Now we need to focus on getting away from these cops."

"Leave that to me!" She started to run towards the buildings parking lot.

"What are we doing," Donny asked.

"We need a ride," she explained.

"Were gonna steal a car?"

"No don't be absurd," she said as they came to a stop. "Were gonna steal a bike!"

"You are the craziest person I know," Donny remarked as they looked through the motorcycles.

"This one looks nice," she pointed to a giant motorcycle.

"The chopper," he read. "I don't think I like that name...let's keep looking.."

"Okay, but we'll need to hurry," she explained, looking back to see cop cars coming closer.

"I recognize this," Donny said. "This is my dad's scooter!"

"You want us to ride that," Lucy asked.

"Well my uncle Wade tricked it out so it should be really fast," Donny announced. Lucy turned around and saw the police were right on their tail.

"Okay...fine...lets just go," she agreed as they got on. Donny started up the engine and they were off.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where are they going," Ron asked as the four adults ran outside the building.

"Probably going to see the Doc," Shego responded. "They're gonna make him make another one."

"We have to stop them," Drakken announced.

"Calm down Drakken," Shego said. "Theres no way they'll get there, the Doc lives in the Bahamas."

"Why are you two so interested in whether the kids get there," asked a curious, and suspicious, Kim.

"None of your business Princess," Shego answered.

"Come on Kim," Ron grabbed his wife's hand. "We should go catch up to them."

"Let the police handle it," Kim told him. "Right now I want to know why you and Drakken have been starting crimes again."

"It was only this one crime _Kim Possible_," Drakken stated.

"Stoppable," Ron corrected.

"Whatever," Drakken responded. "Anyways we can't let her know...not like this."

"What are you talking about," Kim asked.

"Like I said," Shego's hands glowed green. "None of your business!"

"You were there," Kim said. "It was you who put Lucy in that orphanage, wasn't it?"

"What?" Shego glared at Kim. "We have kids to find," she ignored Kim and began to walk towards a police car.

"Sorry I'm on break," a cop said before he was shoved up a wall.

"Come on," she said impatiently, getting into the police car. The others hesitantly followed her actions.

"Where do you think the kids are heading," Kim wondered.

"I don't know," Shego responded. "But they headed that direction." She pointed to a swarm of cop cars, who were probably after the kids. Shego started the car and they were off.

"She..Shego...your going..kinda..fast," Drakken stated as they swarmed past the other cars.

"Just let me do this," Shego said.

Donny was driving the scooter with Lucy holding on tight.

"Hey! That's my scooter," Ron noticed.

"Drive faster," Kim explained.

"I'm trying Kimmie," Shego responded.

"Donny," Lucy said, turning her head to where the adults were. "I..I...think your parents found us!" Donny was confused, but then looked back and saw his mother in the car.

"Um...okay...uh hold on," Donny told her. "It's time to go turbo," Donny said as he pushed a round red button. The next thing they knew they were driving at lightning speed. Everything was a blurry, but at least they had lost the police car.

"Where did they go," Drakken asked, rolling down his window and searching for them.

"They went turbo," Ron explained.

"Turbo?" Shego asked.

"A few years ago I asked Wade to add a turbo button..it makes the scooter go extra fast.."

"Idiot," Shego whispered under her breath.

"We'll just have to go to the Bahama's before they do," Kim announced.

"They're not gonna make it to the Bahamas, are they?" Drakken asked. Shego and Kim shrugged.

"Knowing Donny, they might." Kim responded. "I'll call a ride." She called a ride and in and hour the adults were on a plane to the Bahamas.

"Thanks for the ride Burt," Kim said to the pilot.

"It's the least I can do since you saved my dog from that burning building," the pilot responded.

"Oh..no big," Kim replied.

"uh," Shego groaned. "You still say that? I thought that was a teenage thing!"

"You still have the same attitude," Kim responded. "You don't see me complaining."

"Let's just get to the Bahamas, catch the kids, then go home!" She pulled out a magazine to read.

"You act like you don't care," Kim said, taking a seat next to her arch foe. "But you do. I know you do! Otherwise you wouldn't be here." Shego ignored Kim. "Come on Shego, fess up!"

Shego turned and looked at a sleeping Dr. Drakken to her right. He looked so peaceful sleeping. This made her smile. Then she looked straight ahead and looked at a drooling Ron. This made her frown again. "There's nothing to tell," she explained.

"obviously there is," Kim announced.

"No there isn't," Shego argued.

"Then why are you coming on this trip," Kim asked.

"I..I..I don't know," she explained.

"Do you really not know? Or do you just want to tell me?" It was silent for a few minutes, until Shego started.

"It was a couple of years ago," Shego announced. "Drakken and I were dating for a few years..five to be exact.."

_"I can't believe this," Drakken said changing the channel._

_"What?" Shego asked, bringing popcorn an sodas into the living room, where Drakken was._

_"They canceled Snow Man Hank again," he explained._

_"Isn't this the fourth time they did that," Shego said, sitting down. "Besides who wants to see a dumb show like that?" Drakken gasped at his girlfriends words._

_"How can you sat that Shego? Snow Man Hank has been my favorite TV show since I was a little boy! He is my -" He got interrupted by Shego's lips._

_"In other news," the TV speaker announced. "Kim Possible is no more." Shego and Drakken stopped their make out session and turned to the TV. "Yes that's right folks, you heard me right. Kim Possible is no more. She now goes by Kim Stoppable. Today Kim has married her long time boyfriend Ron Stoppable." The TV showed a picture of the couple._

_"Well that just ruined my mood," Drakken explained, getting off Shego._

_"Don't let them ruin our fun," She said as she kissed his cheek._

"Okay don't tell me that," Kim explained with a disgusted look on her face. "Gross!"

"Well..anyway..one thing led to another and I got pregnant," Shego told Kim. "From the day we found out I was pregnant Drakken wanted to marry me. But I didn't want to get married. So we didn't get married, although his mother nagged me about it. When I was about four months pregnant, Drakken surprised me with a house," she looked at Drakken. "We agreed that we wouldn't do anymore evil until the baby was a certain age. But then some of the others found out."

"Others," kim asked.

"The other villains," she explained. "They were already mad at us because...well you know. This just made them angrier. But I'm not afraid of some middle-aged losers." She paused for a moment. "Then it was time."

_Drakken was pacing the hospital floors. Shouts and screams were coming out of the door beside him. Then he heard it. A babies cry, his baby..hopefully. A nurse came and invited him inside. He walked in to find Shego with a baby with a pink blanket wrapped around her. Shego looked up at Drakken with a glowing smile._

_We need a name," Shego said softly, as they looked at the newborn._

_"I like the name Drew," he explained._

_"No," she quickly said. "We are not naming her Drew."_

_"Fine," he said childishly._

_"How about Lucille," Shego suggested. Drakken shrugged._

_"You know she looks like a Lucy," he took his daughter in his arms. "Lucille Drew Lipski."_

_"We are not naming her-" She stopped and thought. "Lucille Drew Lipski...I..I...surprisengly like it.."_

"That is so sweat Shego," Kim announced. "I've never seen the nice side of you, except when you turned good."

"Don't get use to it," Shego remarked. "Anyway everything was fine for a while. Until her first birthday. Some villains started giving us death threats."

"They gave you and Drakken death threats?"

"Not to us," she explained. "But I could take them if they tried anything. A few nights after Lucy's birthday we heard an explosion from outside. And it hit me," Shego looked straight at Kim. "My daughter could actually be killed by them." She paused and looked out of the plane window. "So we sent her away to the orphanage. This was the hardest decision I've ever made in my life. But me and Drakken vowed to watch over her every step of the way. We were there when she got kicked out of her first school..and her second...and..her third...and her-"

"I get it," Kim interrupted.

"We were there when she told the cashier their school burned down," she smiled to herself and shook her head. "We followed her when she ran away from the police. We warned them that the cops were on top of the bridge. But we didn't follow them when they left Middleton. She was getting suspicious of us, so we had to back off from her for a while. She's a very smart kid you know. Except she has her fathers..stupid..ideas," Drakken let out a snore and mumbled something in his sleep. "So when we heard about that device the Doctor had invented, we knew we-"

"Had to destroy it," Kim understood. "You don't want Lucy to know the truth...to protect her." Shego nodded her head.

"You two should get some rest," the pilot interrupted. "We'll be landing in about five hours." They agreed and started to doze off, hoping their children were okay.


	10. Chapter 10

"We should make camp here," Donny explained as he stopped the scooter. "We'll get some rest, then figure out a plan tomorrow." Lucy agreed. It was cold and dark, they couldn't do anything tonight. "I've never slept on the ground before," he said, looking at the hard dirty earth. "..This..will be..intresting.."

"Get over it ya baby," Lucy told him. "It's just the ground. It can't hurt you." She sat down. The wind was blowing in her hair. Donny smiled and took a seat next to her.

"The night-light is really pretty tonight, isn't it?" Donny announced. She didn't answer him. "Lucy," he turned to her. She was staring at something, not paying attention to Donny at all. Donny looked to see what she was staring at. It was a house. The house looked beaten down and torn apart. But it also had beauty, like it was once a good house. Windows covered the house and the rusty paint was a light blue.

"That house," Lucy spoke. "It seems..so familiar.."

"What," he asked, confused.

"..I...I can't explain it...but..I know that house somehow," she got up off the ground and started heading towards the house.

"Lucy," he called out. "That could be someones home! Come back," Donny went after her. "We have a long day tomorrow. I think it's best if we get some sleep."

"You can," Lucy said, shoving him away. "I want to check this out."

"I don't want to be alone," he explained, catching up to her.

They walked towards the house. The night was spooky, unknown noises were released in the dark. Donny made sure to stay close to Lucy. When they got to the front of the door, they noticed the door was opened. Vines were dangling down the house. Lucy began to go inside.

"What in the world are you doing," asked a confused, but mostly frightened, Donny.

"Stop being such a wimp," Lucy explained, opening the door. As she opened it, dust blew into their faces. They coughed and continued going inside.

"This place must have been abandoned for years," he pointed out.

"This..seems too familiar," she said, looking at the window. A memory flashed into her mind.

_"There's daddy," a woman announced, holding baby Lucy up to stand, to look out the window. Baby Lucy giggled._

"What's the matter Lucy," Donny asked, noticing Lucy's face.

"..I..I don't know," she told him. "Let's just continue." They continued to walk through the house.

"This house has vines inside the house," he said surprised. A broken window had a long vine coming inside the house. "How weird?"

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, noticing a baby bottle on the ground. "Whoever lived here sure left in a hurry." She turned to see the curtains were burned. To come to think of it, everything was burned. This was so strange, yet so familiar.

"Look at this," Donny motioned for her to to come over. "Dead flowers in the living room."

Another memory flashed through Lucy's mind.

_"A flower for my little flower," a man spoke, handing baby Lucy a yellow flower. Lucy gazed at it. The man chuckled and kissed her on the cheek._

"Okay what's wrong," Donny asked. "That's the second time you did that face and it's starting to freak me out!"

"I honestly have no idea," she confessed. "I keep getting these...these...memories..."

"Memories?"

"Hey," she turned to Donny. "I'm just as confused as you are."

"Let's just keep looking around," he said. "I'll look over here and you look upstairs." Lucy nodded and headed for the stairs.

When she got up the stairs, she saw more vines. Then she noticed a door. It was far away from her, but something drew her to the it. Like everything else in the house, it seemed familiar. The door was, like most of the house, covered in vines. The door had something written on it. She moved away the dust to see the writing.

"L.D.L," Lucy read. "What the hell does L.D.L meen?" She grabbed the dusty door handle and began to open the door. The room was dark and cold. Lucy turned to see a baby crib...

_...A big explosion was heard from inside Lucy's room. A man came running into the room._

_"Lucy," he whispered. Lucy smiled up to the man, but the smile quickly faded when she saw his face. "You'll be safe...I promise."_

She walked over to the crib. All types of blankets were in there. Some were green and some were blue. Then she noticed a beaten up teddy bear. Lucy picked it up...

_...The man picked her up. Lucy grabbed the bear, before she was off the ground._

_"No Lucy," the man said, taking the bear and putting it back in the crib. "We can't take anything." Lucy had a sad look on her face and the man snuggled her._

She glided her fingers across the edge of the crib. Lucy walked around the room. She had stepped on something. The young girl looked down to see a photo. It was a photo of a baby. The photo was burnt, all you could see was the baby, but there were more people in it. A womans hand was cradling the baby and a man was next to the baby.

"Why is this so familiar," Lucy asked herself.

"There is nothing downstairs," Donny explained, walking in. "Just some house junk. What did you fi-" He stopped when he noticed Lucy looking at the picture. "What's that," Donny asked, walking towards her. She showed him the photo. "Hey that kind of looks like you," he said with a smile.

"..Yeah," she agreed. "..It does.."

"We should get going," Donny announced, stretching his arms out. "We got a long walk ahead of us."

"Yeah I guess we should-" Lucy paused. "Wait. What do you mean _walk_?"

Donny did an awkward giggle. "Did I forget to mention that the scooter is out of juice and we have to go on foot?"

"Yes," she said angrily. "You did!"

They headed down stairs, bickering rapidly. The kids were about to exit the house when Lucy noticed a metal door.

"Hmm," she curiously went to the door. "I wonder what's in here!" She opened the heavy door. Inside was a whole bunch of technology. Laser things were dangling from the ceiling and a giant computer was attached to the wall. Everything mostly seemed covered up.

"Woah," Donny said in amazement. "What do you think this is?"

"I don't know," Lucy replied, with a smile. "But I like it!" They looked around for a while, then Lucy found a large object covered up. She curiously removed the blanket to show a large blue machine.

"What is that," Donny asked.

"Could you stop with the questions," she told him. "If you don't know, then I probably don't either!" Lucy got inside the machine. She pressed a button and the thing floated off the ground. "It's some kind of flying car," she explained with a smile. Lucy brought the machine down. "I think we know how were getting to the Bahamas!"


	11. Chapter 11

"And we're off to the Bahamas," Lucy said lifting the car up. They were off to their adventure.

"Lucy," Donny spoke. "You do realize that the Bahamas is that way," he pointed behind them.

"And now were off," she announced, turning the flying car around. Donny just smiled at her.

They drove through towns. People would look up at them weirdly. Lucy would give them a certain finger. The children drove for hours. They could barely keep awake, but they did.

"Look!" All of a sudden Donny's tiredness didn't matter. "We're here! We are here! We have made it! Woo hoo!"

"I don't see anything," Lucy explained. "All I see is the ocean."

"That's where Doctor Cyrus Bortel lives," Donny told her. "Under the water."

"How strange," she commented. "Where do we enter from?"

"If my memories correct," he said. "It's somewhere on an island...well it's not an island, but it looks like one.."

"Okay," Lucy replied, confused. "I'll keep my eyes out for a non island. How hard could it be...I mean a thing that looks like an island...that will be _so_ easy to...Oh there it is," she noticed. Donny was right. It looked exactly like an island, but it was small.

They landed on the non Island. "What makes this different from other Islands," Lucy asked as Donny was looking for something on the Island. He was stomping his feet. "I think the other Islands are jealous," she joked. Donny continued to stomp the ground. He stomped one last time. A metal sound was heard. "What in the world!"

"You wanna know the difference between this island and others," he said,opening a hidden door covered in the sand. "This is the difference."

Inside the hidden door were stairs. "Now I know the difference," she took a step inside, with Donny close behind. "How...how do you know all this?"

"My mom," Donny explained. "She tells me stories about her missions."

"Your mom has missions," Lucy asked.

"Well she use to," he announced. "Since me and my sisters were born she rarely goes on them."

"You have sisters?"

"Two," Donny said. "Both annoying."

"It must be nice to have siblings," Lucy said.

"No, not really," he remarked.

Lucy looked around the dark stair way. "I'm surprised he doesn't have any bodyguards..or something."

"He says he doesn't believe in that," Donny explained. "But I think he just doesn't want people to steal his ideas."

"It must be nice to have people who care," she commented.

"You have people who care," Donny announced. "You have Gloria..."

"...Gloria?" Lucy interrupted. "Gloria doesn't care about me. She's just doing her job."

"I don't believe that," he said. "I think she loves you."

"Yeah whatever," she remarked, childishly.

"And then you have..me," he smiled.

"Now you," she smiled at him. "I believe you care." She stopped him and kissed him on the cheek.

"What...what was that for," he asked, blushing a little.

"Just a thanks," she continued walking. "You really have been there for me." He caught up to her.

"Uh...uh..no problem..."

They walked for a few minutes, until they got to a door.

"This is it," Donny explained as he opened the door.

The room was cold and dark. Nobody seemed to be there at the time. The Doctor was a true inventor. He had all types of machines and devices spread around the room.

"Where do you think the device is," he asked.

"I don't know," Lucy explained. "You look over there," she pointed to her right. "I'll look here." Donny nodded his head and started looking for the object. He looked for a while. Then he got shoved to a corner. Someone was covering his mouth. He was mumbling and trying to break free.

"It's okay Donny," Kim whispered, coming up to him. "It's just us." Donny looked up and saw his dad, who was the person covering Donny's mouth. "Now Donny you need to listen to me very carefully." Ron removed his hand from his son's mouth. "I know you want to help your friend, but there is a reason why those people destroyed the device. Those were Lucy's parents," she explained. Donny had a confused look on his face. "They don't want Lucy to know the truth because they want to protect her. You see Lucy's parents aren't..good..people. They did some things in the past that were bad."

"They were villains," Donny said. Kim nodded her head.

"But one day they saved the world. The other villain weren't too happy about that. Then they had Lucy and that just made the villains more angry," she said. "One day some villains came and attacked their house..."

"...Wait a minute," Donny remembered the house. "I..I think we were there..."

"Well they attacked their home and almost took Lucy," Kim explained.

"What? Why? How do you know this," he asked, very confused.

"Her parents told me," she answered. "You have to promise me something Donny," She looked into Donny's eyes. "Keep the Recall device away from her. Can you do that?" Donny stared at his mother.

"But-"

"Donny," Lucy called out. "Where are you? I think I found it!"

"Donny, please," Kim said, before she and Ron left.

"There you are," Lucy found him. "Come on I found it!" She took his hand and dragged him to where she had found the device.

"Uh Lucy," Donny started. "Maybe we should..uh."

"Thanks again Donny," she smiled. Then Lucy grabbed the device.

"Lucy..I think we...we should uh..just go home," he said.

"What are you talking about," Lucy asked. "We're here and I have the device in my hand."

"I...I don't think you should know who your parents are," Donny lied. "I mean they obviously have a good reason for leaving you at the orphanage and-"

"And what?" Lucy interrupted. "You know I thought you were different from the others!"

"I am," he explained. "I just don't want to see you hurt."

"Donny that is bull!"

"Lucy what if..if..they..your parents did something bad or something that left you hurt," Donny announced. "What if they aren't who you think they are?"

"They'll be my parents," she explained. "All I ever wanted was to know them."

"Lucy what if you don't like what you see," he asked.

"I don't care," Lucy said, calmly.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my lab? You are spies," the doctor came running in. "What are you doing with my Recall device? Put that down!"

"Okay," Donny agreed and shoved her into a room. "Then use it quick! You deserve to know the truth!"

"Thanks," Lucy called out from behind the door.

"She can't use that," the Doctor explained. "That was my first device...it has some errors! Why is she using that?"

"Errors?" Donny asked.

"Yes," the doctor opened the door. "It only shows the bad memories and-"

When they opened the door Lucy was on the floor with the device on her head. She was panicking and screaming.

"It's too late," the doctor explained. "The memories are already in her head. They stared at Lucy.

_A big explosion was heard. Someone was screaming. A man was holding Lucy tight. Then somebody knocked him down. Lucy was dropped. She was crying hysterically. The man was reaching for Lucy, but someone else grabbed her. The person seemed mean and was holding Lucy too tight. A fire had started in the house. The man was calling out to Lucy. Vines began to grow in the house. The person holding Lucy turned to her._

_"I'm going to kill you," he explained._

"What's happening," Donny screamed.

"All the horrible memories of her life are streaming through her mind at lightning speed."

_"No one loves you!"_

_"What a rude child!"_

_"You don't belong!"_

_"Your parents are lucky they don't have to deal with you everyday!"_

_"Be quiet!"_

_"Nobody loves you!"_

"We..we have to help her," Donny explained, coming up to Lucy.

"We can't!"

"What happened," Kim asked, as the adults came running into the room. Lucy was screaming and shouting.

"What's the matter with her," Shego asked.

"Stupid, here," the doctor pointed at Donny. "Gave her my first Recall device, which was a horrible fail."

"I'm...I'm sorry...It was an accident...she deserves to know the truth!" Donny explained.

"Why would you do that," Shego screamed as her hands began to glow.

"I'm sorry," was all that could come out of Donny's mouth.

_"You don't need them," _the device had taken a mind of its own. _"You have me. I won't hurt you. We can destroy them all."_ The device connected into Lucy's head._ "Together we can rule the world."_ Lucy nodded her head.

"Yes," Lucy mumbled.

"What's happening," Ron asked.

Lucy got up off the ground. Her eyes were closed. She didn't seem herself.

"..Lu...Lucy?" Donny spoke.

Her eyes opened and were glowing white. "I prefer Lucille."


	12. Chapter 12

"...Lucy..why are you acting like this," Donny asked, scared.

"Silence," Lucille spoke sternly.

"..Wha..what?" He was shocked. What was wrong with Lucy.

"You will obey me," she commanded.

"Maybe we should get that device off your head," Ron suggested, moving closer to Lucy. A wire flung out of the device and electrocuted Ron. He let out a huge shriek and fell to the ground.

"Ron," his wife came running towards him. "Are you okay?" He let out a small sigh.

"Lucy," Donny screamed out. "What is the matter with you? That was my father!"

"He was meat," Lucille announced. "Like the rest of you!"

"Lucy don't say that," Donny spoke, sadly. "Whats the matter with you?"

"I have changed," she explained. "For the better!"

"Is it bad that I like the new Lucy," Drakken whispered to Shego, which made her nudge him.

"Donald," Lucille said. "Join me."

"No Lucy," he answered. "You need to take off that device-" The device electrocuted Donny.

"Very well," the device lifted her up and they left.

"What is happening to Lucy," Donny asked the doctor.

"I'm afraid she's gone bad," Doctor Cyrus Bortel explained. "That device is controlling all her evil thoughts. We're all doomed. Doomed I say!"

"Calm down," Shego told him. "All we have to do is get that device off her head. It obviously is controlling her."

They started running after Lucy. Lucille was on the non beach about to leave on the flying car.

"She's taking the flying car," Donny announced.

"You mean _my_ flying car? Why does she have the flying car? How did she get it," Drakken started ranting.

"Shut up," Shego explained. "And let's follow her!"

Drakken shut his large mouth and they began to follow Lucy on a jet. She was heading somewhere, but where?

"Where is she going," Ron asked Donny.

"I..I...I don't know," he explained. "She's heading where we just were...so maybe...I don't know! Stop pressuring me!"

Donny was right about something. Lucy was heading back to where they were. She was heading back to the house. Where this all began. Lucy eventually found out that they were indeed following her and quickly lost them.

"Great we lost her," Kim announced.

"Well maybe we should retrace her steps," Ron suggested.

"Okay," Kim half heartedly agreed. She turned to Donny. "Where were you guys before you got to the doctor's lab?"

"We were at a house.." he explained. "It had vines growing out of it and-"

"Let's look there," Shego interrupted, taking the wheel.

"But I don't remember where it is," he said.

"I do," she told him.

She flew to the old house. The house didn't look much different from when Donny and Lucy were there, only a few hours ago. But dark clouds began to form on top of the house. The weather had changed rapidly and darkness filled the air.

"Do you think she's here," Donny asked.

"I'm thinking so," Shego replied.

They walked up to the house. The door was broken. The house seemed colder than usual. A noise was heard from behind a door. It was a voice. The voice was a mixture between Lucy's voice and something else. It gave Donny the chills.

"We soon will rule the world," the voice spoke. "No one can stop us!" An evil laugh was heard.

"Seriously," Drakken whispered to Shego again. "Am I the only one proud that she is capable of taking over the world?"

"Drakken," Shego glared at him. "Not the time."

They opened the door slightly to see a glowing eyed Lucy in the air. Metal objects were in the spinning around Lucy and connecting onto a machine.

"Okay," Kim whispered. "How do we get the Recall device off of her without hurting her?" They all shrugged.

"Let's just go in there and try," Shego explained, opening the door more.

"Lucy," Kim started. "You need to stop! Come down!"

Lucille glared at Kim. "You dare to interrupt me," she shouted.

"I just want to ta-" Kim was attacked by a swarm of metal objects.

"Kim," Ron shouted. Lucy looked straight at Ron. He began to walk away from Lucy. But the Recall device didn't like that, it attacked him. Ron came flying into the air, being electrified.

"Lucy stop," Shego commanded. "This isn't you! I know who you are!"

"You don't know me," Lucille explained. "You were never there!"

"We were Lucy," Shego said. "Stop!"

"Goodbye mother," Lucille spoke, before sending Shego out of the room.

"As much as it pains me to say this," Drakken announced. "You need to stop!"

"You don't have the right to tell me what to do," Lucille said.

"But-" Lucille sent him flying to the wall.

It was up to Donny now. Lucille looked straight at Donny. _This is it_, he thought. This was the end. Lucille lifted up her hand and was about to send him flying off with the others, but stopped.

"Leave," she dictated. "Leave and never come back!"

"I can't do that Lucy," he replied. "I'm not gonna leave you like this!"

"You should go Donny," Lucy announced.

"No," he answered. "I know the real Lucy is in there somewhere. Otherwise I'd be dead."

"You..you don't know what you're talking about.."

"I do," he said, getting closer to her. "Lucy remember all the good memories. Remember when you drove the golf cart out of the mall or when you convinced me it was free donut day.."

Memories came flashing in her head.

"I know you have good memories," Donny explained. "Find them...find those memories Lucy!"

"No," she said confused. "I...I...I.."

"_You won't_," the device spoke to her.

"Remember when we met and you kept calling me Johnny," he reminded her. "Remember when you dragged me out of school...Lucy you gotta remember."

...A_ woman was singing to her softly._

_"Never thought of you as a singing type," a man said walking into the room._

_"Oh shut up," she spoke. "I'm trying to calm her down..."_

_...Lucy was screaming and crying._

_"It's okay," Gloria explained. "Just a rain storm." She cradled the toddler in her arms. "It's okay, It's okay. You're safe..."_

_..."Hi I'm Donald Stoppable," the boy introduced._

_"Hi," she greeted. "Lucy"_

_"I can show you around if you want," he offered..._

_..."Then the rabbit came running towards them," Gloria read to a seven-year old Lucy. She looked away from the book and saw a grinning Lucy. "It's late," she whispered. "We'll read more tomorrow."_

_"Just one more chapter," Lucy begged. "Please."_

_"Okay, okay. One more chapter..."_

_..."It's over Donny," Lucy told him. "Just let your mother take me to the cops."_

_"It's not over," he explained. Donny took her hand and they started running outside the building..._

"Lucy I know you're in there somewhere," Donny said. "Please come back to me."

"Don...Donny.." Lucy spoke.

"_No_," the device interrupted. "_You're suppose to be under my control! We will rule the world!_"

"Lucy come back to me," he lifted his arms. She slowly began to come down.

"Donny," Lucy said calmly. She was almost on the ground.

"_No_," the device was angry. "_The world is against you. We need to destroy it!_"

"Come on down Lucy," Donny commanded. He grabbed her hand, as she touched the ground.

"Donny I'm..." Her eyes began to stop glowing.

"Shh," Donny said, taking the device off her head. "It's okay.."

"..Wha..what happened," she asked dizzily.

"You kinda almost took over the world," he explained.

"I did," she asked, confused. Lucy looked at all the damage she made. "I..I did all this?" He nodded his head. Then she saw Drakken passed out on the ground. "I did that?" She took a step back.

"Lucy it's okay," Donny comforted her. "You weren't yourself."

"What did I do," she began to freak out. "I need to leave... I need to go away somewhere... I have to get out of here." Lucy ran out.

"Lucy," Donny called out. "Where are you going."

"It's all my fault," Lucy explained. "I'm..I'm too dangerous."

"No Lucy you're not," he shouted. "Come back!"

"I'm sorry," she apologized before leaving.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he said to himself.

"Woah," Ron sat up. "What happened?"

"We got attacked by Lucy," Kim explained. She looked around. "Where is Lucy?"

"She left," Donny silently answered.


	13. Chapter 13

_The day Lucy left was the worst day of my life. My mother promised me that they would find her, but they never did._

_When I first met Lucy, I was a stiff, always followed the rules, kind of guy. She loosened me and made me realize that having fun isn't all that bad. At first I thought she was crazy, but I knew there was something great about her the moment I saw her. Do you believe in love at first sight? I don't know if I do, but I think we truly had a bond._

_I finally came to realize that I might not get to see her again. All I had of her were memories. Memories of our friendship. People called her a menace, but I think she was just lost. I don't think she realized how much we depended on her humor and her attitude to get us through the day. Sometimes when I'm at the mall I have to force myself not to get into the fountain. Lucy made things brighter, in my perspective._

_My life has changed because of her. And there isn't a day in my life that I don't think about Lucy. When I went to High school, I wanted her to be with me. I wanted her to be there holding my hand and telling me to quit being such a baby. I wanted her to graduate with me and hug me and tell me she was proud. I wanted her to help me study for college finals. And mostly I wanted her to grow up with me._

_If Lucy is reading this, which I hope she is, I want her to know that if it wasn't for her I'd probably be in Middleton working at a boring job and living a boring life. I wouldn't have graduated at the top of my class, okay I probably would. But without her I wouldn't have known how to live life. Shes probably rolling her eyes on that comment, but it's true._

_When Lucy ran away all those years ago, I was so distressed. I remember my parents were comforting me and telling me it would be alright. But I knew from that day on, things would be different...and I was right. Even though nobody really spoke about that event, I think it left us all a bit traumatized. After all she was just a girl, an orphan girl. Who parents weren't there because of some ass holes, who only cared about themselves. And I can't help but think that if those ass holes just leaved that family alone everything would be different. Sure I may not ever get the chance to meet Lucy, but at least she would be happy._

_One of my college professors once said 'Everything happens for a reason'. Does everything really happen for a reason? I don't know about that, but I do know that life without knowing Lucy would be no life at all._

"I love it," Mr. Hamilton announced, putting the newspaper down. " _'Life with or without Lucy'_ is a smash all over the world!"

"Really," Donald asked amazed. "It was a good article?"

The old man nodded. "How do you come up with these articles, Stoppable?"

"That actually is based on a true story," he explained. "That truly happened to me."

"That makes me love it even more," the man said, lighting his cigar. "Now leave. You deserve a break. Go home take the day off."

"Thank you sir," Donald remarked before leaving and heading to his apartment.

Today was a long day. He spent the morning on the phone with his parents about his big article. Then his boss called him in to talk about the article, which scared him because Donald thought his boss would hate it. Now Mr. Hamilton gave him a day off. Which is pretty good considering his boss is and obnoxious old man who just wants to smoke his cigars. Today was a pretty good day.

"Hey Marty," Donald greeted the doorman, before going into the elevator and heading to his floor.

"Today was a good day," he smiled to himself, leaving the elevator. He searched for his apartment keys.

"Looking for something," a stranger asked. He looked up.

"Lucy?"

The stranger smiled.


End file.
